5th grade
by rockandlol
Summary: Un autre histoire sur l'enfance de Marty, rien à voir avec l'autre cette fois il rencontre une certaine Kensi Blye...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec encore une histoire sur le petit Marty, mais aussi sur une certaine Kensi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Donald, Julie et leur fille Kensi Blye, emménagèrent dans la base militaire de Camp Lejeune à Los Angeles. Julie décida de mettre sa fille dans l'école publique de la ville pour qu'elle voit autre chose que des enfants de militaire. Elle avait onze ans et s'apprêtait à faire sa rentrée dans la classe du 5ème grade. La petite fille appréhendait beaucoup car elle ne connaissait personne et l'année scolaire avait déjà débuté depuis un mois et demi.

Ce matin là Julia la conduisit à l'école élémentaire. Kensi ne voulait pas y aller, mais sa mère lui promit que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle allait se faire plein de nouveaux amis. Julia alla avec sa fille jusqu'à l'accueil. Une femme les regarda et sourit.

-Kensi Blye, oui dans la classe de madame Thomas. Suis-moi jeune fille.

Julia embrassa sa fille et la laissa entre les mains de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit faire un petit tour rapide de l'école et la cloche sonna, elle l'emmena donc au porte de sa nouvelle classe où des enfants chahutaient. La secrétaire se plaça devant une dame et lui expliqua la situation. La dame, qui devait avoir la quarantaine avait l'air très douce. Elle fit entrer ses élèves et pénétra dans la salle de classe avec Kensi.

-Un peu de silence, réclama madame Thomas.

Les élèves arrêtèrent leurs bavardages et la regarda :

-Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, elle s'appelle Kensi Blye.

-Bonjour Kensi, dirent d'une même voix tous les élèves.

La jeune fille sourit et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Vas t'assoir à coté de Marty là bas, dit elle en montrant un petit blond au cheveux long assit au fond de la classe.

Kensi s'exécuta et s'installa.

-Salut, lui dit le blond, je suis Marty.

L'enfant sourit et Kensi se sentit un peu rassurée. Madame Thomas leur demanda de sortir leur livre de mathématique.

-J'en ai pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Marty déplaça son livre au milieu de la table et lui expliqua même la leçon qu'elle avait manquée. L'heure de la récréation arriva vite, et tous les élèves sortirent en se poussant presque. Kensi se leva après eux et sortit de la classe.

-Tu viens, demanda Marty qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Je vais te montrer les endroits cool.

Kensi le suivit, il l'emmena dans un autre couloir plus petit.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

Il sourit et la tira par la main dans le couloir de gauche.

-Fais pas de bruit, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda dans toutes les directions et entra dans une pièce. La porte indiquait réserve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tu as dis que tu as faim alors, je te montre où tu peux te procurer de la nourriture, expliqua Marty tout sourire.

Il fouilla dans un cartons et en sortit deux muffins au chocolat. Kensi le prit et le mangea avec appétit.

-Dis rien à personne surtout, jure le.

-Promis, je dirais rien, dit-elle la main levée.

Les deux enfants mangèrent et sortirent discrètement. Marty lui fit visiter les autres endroits de l'école.

-Marty Brandel, appela une femme.

Il se retourna l'air innocent :

-Oui madame Thomas.

-Je vois que tu as pris Kensi en main, allez lui chercher ses livres à la bibliothèque.

Elle tendit un papier à Kensi et ils partirent vers la bibliothèque.

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée et tous les enfants sortirent en courant.

-A demain, dit Kensi à son nouvel ami.

-Salut.

Kensi se précipita vers sa mère qui l'attendait en voiture. Elle lui expliqua sa journée et Julia fut ravie que sa fille ait déjà un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je publierais la suite dans une semaine. Bonne lecture.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews. **

Le lendemain matin la petite fille chercha Marty mais il n'était pas là, elle passa donc la journée toute seule et se promit de lui demander pourquoi.

-Tu étais où hier ?

-Je me sentais pas bien.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Pour rien.

-Tu es triste?

-Mais, laisse-moi.

Il partit s'assoir en classe et la laissa en plan. La cloche sonna le début des cours et Kensi s'assit à coté de Marty :

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit :

-Ne me laisse plus, je veux plus passer la journée toute seule.

-Je vais essayer.

Après la récréation madame Thomas les emmena dans la cours pour faire du sport. Ils devaient de mettre deux par deux pour se faire des passes digne de vrai basketteur. Kensi lança le ballon très haut, son partenaire le rattrapa et tomba.

-ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

-Oui, gémit-il. J'ai du me faire mal en surfant hier.

-Donc tu surf pendant les cours !

-Chut !

Ils se relevèrent et continuèrent jusqu'au match. La journée se finissait à trois heures. Les deux amis sortirent en même temps et Kensi chercha sa mère:

-Elle est pas encore là !

-Je vais attendre avec toi si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? Tes parents ne vont pas t'attendre.

-Non, je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer, avoua-t-il. Mes parents ne sont pas là avant ce soir.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui, sourit-il.

-La chance !

Marty avait son skate à la main, Kensi s'assit sur les marches devant la porte de l'école. Il en profita pour sauter les marches près de Kensi, il s'amusa à slider la rambarde sous les yeux impressionnés de son amie:

-Tu vas tomber.

-Mais non je maîtrise !

Il lui prouva en sautant de nouveau toutes les marches. Et il recommença encore et encore.

-Kensi, appela sa mère. Oh, mon dieu !

Le petit garçon venait de tomber de son skateboard.

-Je te l'avais dis !

-Mais non, j'ai été déconcentré !

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Julia.

-Oui ça va.

-T'es parents sont en retard.

-Non, je rentre tout seul.

-Quoi ? Pas avec ce genou.

-Mais…

-Kensi prend son sac et monte dans la voiture.

-Non, mais c'est bon, protesta Marty.

Julia mit une main sous l'épaule du petit blond et le souleva, elle attrapa la planche au passage, qui avait roulé près de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte coté passager et il s'assit sur le siège.

-L'avantage d'avoir un mari militaire c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je parte sans trousse de secours !

Marty se résigna et se laissa faire. Julia essuya le sang sur la jambe de l'enfant et désinfecta.

-Maman, il peut venir prendre le gouter à la maison ?

-Et bien il faut voir avec lui. Quelqu'un t'attends chez toi ?

-Non, mes parents me laisse seul jusqu'à ce que maman rentre.

-Bon très bien, tu veux venir ?

-Oui avec plaisir, sourit-il.

Elle finit par lui mettre un pansement et il passa à l'arrière avec Kensi. Pendant le trajet, le petit garçon posa plein de question à son amie sur l'endroit où elle habitait.

-Génial une base militaire ! déclara-t-il quand ils pénétrèrent dedans.

Julia arrêta la voiture devant le garage et les enfants descendirent.

-Ouah, elle est géante ta maison !

-Maman n'a pas voulut qu'on est une piscine !

-Dommage, je serais venu tout les jours !

Julia leur servit un bon gouter et les obligea à faire leur devoir avant d'aller jouet. Les deux enfants supplièrent la mère de Kensi de les laisser aller explorer la base militaire.

-Mais maman, s'il te plait, on ne se perdra pas, papa m'a appris à me repérer.

-Je vous préviens, vous êtes de retour dans une demi-heure.

-Seulement ?

-Kensi, après on va devoir ramener Marty.

-Ma mère ne rentre pas avant sept heures, on a encore le temps.

-Elle te laisse seule jusqu'à sept heures ?

-Oui.

-Et que fais-tu en attendant ?

-Je joue avec Ray, mon voisin. On peut dire qu'il me surveille, il a quatorze ans.

-Bon allez-y, capitula Julia.

-Ouais, crièrent-ils.

-Viens y a des vélos dans le garage.

-Je prends mon skate.

-Fais attention Marty, supplia Julia. Je ne veux pas que tes parents viennent se plaindre parce que tu es couvert de bleu.

-Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas leur genre, cria-t-il du fond de la maison.

Et les deux amis partirent en vadrouille dans la base militaire. Mais plus de trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Julia l'aurait pariée. Elle sortit devant la maison et appela son mari. Il lui promit de les retrouver au plus vite. Donald trouva les enfants grâce aux voisins qui les avaient aperçut.

-Kensi, appela monsieur Blye dans une rue.

-Papa, répondit Kensi qui se précipita vers lui à vélo. Non arrêtes.

-Vas-y plus vite, ordonna l'enfant blond qui était accroché au vélo.

-T'es trop lourd !

Le vélo de Kensi bascula dangereusement et Marty lâcha prise, elle put reprendre son équilibre avec ses pieds et freiner juste devant son père.

-Maman vous cherche partout, Kensi on t'a offert une montre, c'est pour t'en servir !

-On a pas vu le temps passé, avoua Marty. Bonjour, sourit-il.

-Salut bonhomme, c'est toi le fameux Marty.

-Oui.

-Allez rentrer vite, on doit te ramener.

A la maison des Blye, Julia s'impatientait

-Tu ne seras pas rentré avant ta mère.

-Désolé, dit-il tristement. Vous allez me punir ?

-Non pourquoi ? demanda Donald.

Marty les fixa.

-Tiens ton sac, dit Kensi en lui lançant.

-Doucement Kensi !

-Je peux venir ?

-Non jeune fille, tu reste là, toi tu es puni ! Tu n'as pas respecté l'horaire que t'a donné ta mère.

-C'est pas de sa faute, intervint Marty.

-On se voit demain, le salua Kensi.

-Allez au coin jeune fille.

Kensi fit la moue et alla contre le mur. Marty monta dans la voiture avec Julia et la guida arrivée devant la maison Marty vit la voiture de sa mère.

-Merci.

-Hey, stop, je viens avec toi.

-Pas la peine.

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux et le suivit. Ils entrèrent :

-M'man c'est moi.

-Marty, où étais-tu j'ai eut peur !

-Désolé, je jouais chez Kensi. J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Je vous le ramène. Je suis vraiment désolée, je comptais le ramener avant mais il faisait un tour avec ma fille dans la base militaire. Oh, je suis Julia Blye.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Linda Brandel.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Les deux femmes échangèrent les banalités et Julia les laissa seuls.

-J'ai prévenu ton père, lâcha Linda. J'ai été obligée, pardonne-moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Marty vint la serrer fort et retint ses larmes. Mais au moment du se coucher, son père ne se montra pas, probablement ivre mort quelque part. Ouf.

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment, des jouets craquèrent sous les pas de l'homme qui approchait. Marty sursauta, il savait, ça se passait toujours comme ça.

-Amène-toi ! Tu as inquiété ta mère, t'as pas honte! Sale gosse.

Gordon l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le tira hors de son lit. Il traina son fils vers le bureau, deux portes plus loin.

-Non, laisse-moi, supplia-t-il. Je le referais plus. Fais pas ça.

-La ferme !

Gordon le lâcha au milieu de la pièce et enleva sa ceinture…


	3. Chapter 3

**Le 3ème chapitre arrive, j'espère que vous aimerais. Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kensi rejoints son ami qui attendait assit sur les marches.

-Hey ça va ? Tu n'as pas été puni ?

-Non.

-Mon père m'a gardée debout jusqu'à ce que ma mère revienne, c'était super long, j'ai cru que j'allais pas tenir !

Marty ne répondit pas, il ne la regarda pas.

-Hey salut gamin, lança un grand en vélo.

-Ray !

Le jeune garçon se leva et enlaça son ami :

-Ah doucement, protesta-t-il.

-Il t'a eut hier ?

-Hmm.

-Salut, lança Kensi qui venait de s'approcher.

-C'est Kensi, elle est nouvelle dans ma classe et j'étais avec elle hier.

-Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a puni.

-Hey, tu m'as mentit !

Ray la fixa et reporta son attention sur son ami qui lui sourit. La cloche sonna et les deux enfants durent aller en cours.

-Pourquoi tu m'as mentit, chuchota Kensi derrière le dos de madame Thomas.

Il haussa les épaules.

-On se ment pas entre ami, ajouta-t-elle.

-On est ami depuis même pas une semaine, tu crois que je vais tout te dire !

-Marty ! interpella madame Thomas.

Il se concentra sur sa feuille d'exercice.

"Tu peux tout me dire" griffonna-t-elle sur sa feuille d'exercice. Il la fixa le regard triste.

-Marty, Kensi, concentrez-vous sur vos exercices. C'est le dernier avertissement.

A la récréation madame Thomas les garda :

-Alors je vous écoute.

-C'est rien, expliqua Marty.

-On ne dit pas ce que tu as dis sans raison.

-Non c'est bon, c'est réglé, affirma Kensi.

-Oh Marty, il me faut l'argent pour la cantine.

-Euh oui, je vais vous apporter ça.

-Si tu ne l'as pas demain, pense à prendre de l'argent. Et si t'es parents on des difficultés pour payer qu'ils viennent me voir.

-D'accord.

Alors madame Thomas se résigna à les laisser jouer.

-Bon vas-y je t'écoute, dit Kensi dans un coin reculé de la cour de récréation.

Il la regarda, il hésitait vraiment, mais s'y résigna.

-C'est rien c'est juste que mon père m'a donné une fessé, enfin plutôt un coup de pied.

-Mais il a pas le droit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

-J'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Non, il fait en sorte que je flippe plus qu'autre chose !

Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires :

-Allez viens, on va jouer avec eux.

Il l'a tira par la main et l'emmena jouer au ballon.

En fin de journée Julia proposa à Marty d'appeler sa mère pour qu'il puisse venir faire ses devoirs avec Kensi.

-Bonjour, c'est Julia Blye.

-….

-Je suis avec votre fils et je me demandais si je pouvais le prendre avec nous, je vous le ramène quand vous rentrez du travail.

-….

-Oui, bien sur. Je le ramènerais pour sept heures.

Marty et Kensi souriaient comme jamais.

-Bon tu peux venir et je te ramène à l'heure cette fois.

-Super, crièrent les deux enfants.

-Et ta mère m'a demander de te prendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ils se regardèrent, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Une amitié solide était née entre les deux enfants et ils allaient pouvoir en profiter même après l'école. Et bien sur après les devoirs. Julia démarra :

-Marty assied-toi bien.

-J'ai mal au dos.

Julia soupira, il avait encore du tomber de son skate. Après un bon gouter, il fallait se mettre sur les devoirs et il fallait dire que Marty détestait ça.

-Allez jeune homme, sors ton bouquin de maths.

-Mais c'est nul, je veux pas les faire.

-Tu ne joueras pas si tu ne fais pas tout tes devoirs.

Il soupira et sortit ses affaires avec nonchalance. Il ouvrit son livre et son cahier et commença :

-Quelqu'un veut de l'aide ? demanda Julia.

-Non c'est bon, répondirent les enfants.

Mais Julia surveillait par-dessus leurs épaules. Cinq minutes plus tard Marty ferma son livre.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-Montre.

Il lui donna son cahier qu'elle lu attentivement :

-Bravo, Marty, tu vois c'est facile de faire ses devoirs.

-C'est pour ça que c'est nul !

-Tu fais tout facilement comme ça ?

-Oui, je crois.

Elle lui sourit et Marty se déplaça pour se mettre en face de Kensi.

-T'as fini ?

-Non.

-Et là ?

-Marty ! Viens avec moi, laisse la finir.

Kensi les regarda s'éloigner et put enfin se concentrer sur ses maths. Quand Kensi les chercha, elle les trouva dans le bureau où les étagères débordaient.

-Kensi dis moi que t'as lu tout ces comics ?

-Bah non.

-Quoi ? Y a super plein de numéro rare et tu les a pas lu !

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le vieux canapé et ils lurent ensemble les comics. Et bizarrement Kensi appréciait de plus en plus les comics de son père, c'était plus drôle avec les commentaires de Marty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le 4ème chapitre sur 6. C'est bientôt la fin… Mais bon pour l'instant bonne lecture.**

* * *

Julia vint les chercher et leurs fit faire un tour en ville pour savoir comment ils voulaient se déguiser pour Halloween. Mais alors que Kensi voulait tout les costumes qu'elle voyait, son ami rêvassait.

-Tu sais déjà en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

-Non, je ne fais pas Halloween, mon père ne veut pas que je sorte le soir.

-Tu ne fais pas Halloween ! s'étonna Kensi. Maman faut faire quelque chose.

-Oui, nous allons en parler à tes parents.

-Euh, mon père rentre tard alors y aura que ma mère et je sais pas si elle sera d'accord.

Kensi opta pour un costume de Cat Kid. Un magasin pour enfant avait adapté les costumes de super héro en version enfant. Elle porterait donc une robe noire avec des fausses traces de griffes, un masque de chat, elle se ferait de longue nattes, et le fou avait été remplacé par une corde à sauté. Le soir venu Julia discuta avec Linda pour Halloween. Elle voulait le garder toute la soirée et qu'il dorme chez eux pour ne pas les déranger tard le soir en leur ramenant leur fils.

-Je ne sais pas, Gordon ne va pas apprécier.

Linda Brandel se tourna vers son fils qui chahutait avec Kensi et esquissa un large sourire.

-C'est d'accord. Marty le 31 tu passeras la soirée avec ton amie. Promets-moi d'être sage et de ne pas te gaver de bonbons.

-Promis, jura-t-il en se précipitant contre sa mère.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux amis se préparèrent pour fêter Halloween. Marty avait décidé de se déguiser en Iron Man, il portait un Tee-shirt et un short rouge, le plastron et les avant bras de son super héro préféré et bien sur le casque. Armés de leurs sacs à friandise, ils étaient fin prêts à partir. Ils avaient la permission de dix heures, ils avaient cours le lendemain. Ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient dans la base militaire. Les familles avaient créées de vraies maisons hantées. Leurs costumes avaient beaucoup de succès et ils entassèrent les bonbons.

-Là regard ! dit Marty en montrant une maison des plus horrible.

-Génial, c'est la maison de la terreur, ma mère m'a dit que c'était la plus terrifiante. On y va ?

-Evidemment !

Ils montèrent un escalier lugubre éclairé de troche puis pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une voix venu de l'haut delà leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur expliqua que leur récompense était dans le jardin mais qu'il faudrait se montrer brave pour y arriver. Ils suivirent des flèches en toiles d'araignée et passèrent dans la cuisine. Kensi sursauta au moment où de faux couteaux traversèrent la pièce, les frôlant. Marty explosa de rire, elle le regarda furieuse et avança. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin qui ressemblait plus à un cimetière abandonné. Ils se dirigèrent vers le saladier où trônait pleins de friandises. Marty mit la main dedans et un éclair retentit. Il se retourna vers le bruit. Les tombes placées en cercle se soulevèrent laissant apparaître des zombies qui commençaient à s'articuler pour avancer vers eux.

-C'est super bien fait, avoua Marty.

-Et moi ? gémit une voix en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

L'enfant sursauta et se dégagea au plus vite sous le regard amusé de Kensi. La momie leur sourit et leur distribua leurs bonbons.

Ils rentrèrent à l'heure et allèrent se coucher. Donald et Julia leur avaient prit les bonbons pour ne pas qu'il en mange toute la nuit. Mais ils en avaient planqué dans leurs poches et dans leurs masques. Kensi s'installa dans son lit et Marty dans un lit installé spécialement pour lui. Pendant près d'une heure ils parlèrent et dégustèrent leurs récompenses.

-C'est pas un peu fini, dit Donald en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Kensi vit son ami sursauter et elle se mit à rire.

-Kensi !

-Désolée papa, on dort.

-Je vous préviens, ne m'obligez pas à revenir.

Marty se tourna et faisait dos à Kensi. Il faisait semblant de dormir.

-Marty, appela-t-elle.

-Mais, dors, je veux pas qu'ils disent à mon père que ça c'est mal passé.

-Tu seras puni ?

-Oui et je veux pas être puni. Ça gâchera tout. Bonne nuit Kensi.

-Bonne nuit Marty.

Deux jours plus tard Kensi retrouva son ami avec une arcade abîmée.

-Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Je suis tombé en skate.

-T'es pas doué !

-Mmh…

Madame Thomas s'en inquiéta et le garda après la sonnerie, mais elle n'obtint rien de lui. Elle ne croyait pas à sa version et quand le tour de l'interrogatoire de Julia arriva, elle non plus n'y croyait pas.

-Marty arrête de me mentir.

-Je mens pas. Si vous voulez tout savoir je suis tombé de mon skate dans la maison car je me suis prit un placard.

-C'est encore plus bizarre, avoua Julia.

-Tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un ?

Marty la fixa et arrêta de respirer.

-Avec Ray, dit-il en saisissant sa chance.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt.

-Je veux pas qu'il est des problèmes.

-T'es parents sont au courant ?

-Oui.

Julia soupira et les envoya jouer dans la chambre de Kensi. Marty s'assit sur le tabouret près de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Sais pas.

Kensi lui proposa toutes sortes d'activités, mais rien ne lui plaisait. Elle s'impatienta, prit son oreiller et frappa Marty de toutes ses forces. L'enfant tomba de son tabouret et se recroquevilla :

-Aïe, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? gémit-il.

-Oh, c'est du sang ! Ma…

-Non l'appel pas s'il te plait l'appel pas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ton dos saigne à cause de moi, désolée, réalisa-t-elle.

-C'est pas toi et dis rien.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle s'assit près de lui et le fixa :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'appel ma mère ?

-Parce qu'elle va forcément le dire à mon père et je veux pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il releva son T-shirt. Elle sursauta en voyant les marques laissées par la ceinture.

-C'est lui qui m'a fait ça parce qu'il était pas content que je ne sois pas à la maison le soir d'halloween.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Marty haussa tristement les épaules. Kensi se ressaisit et sortit de la chambre. Le garçon n'avait pas la force de la retenir. Mais elle revint avec presque toute la salle de bain :

-Maman me mets ça quand je saigne.

Un sourire illumina son visage ce qui rassura Marty. Elle désinfecta le dos de son ami.

-Donc ton sourcil c'est lui aussi ?

Il acquiesça.

-Et il fait ça souvent ?

-ça dépend de son humeur.

Kensi voulut lui poser pleins de questions, mais elle sortit un punching-ball, que son père lui avait offert. Marty comprit l'idée et sourit. Il pouvait se défouler autant qu'il le voulait.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'avant dernier chapitre, ma version de ce qui s'est passé avec le père de Marty… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les enfants réussirent à garder le secret jusqu'à Saint Giving. Ce jour là Marty arriva trempé avec son vélo devant la porte des Blye. Donald et Julia surprit, lui donnèrent d'abord de quoi s'essuyer avant de le questionner. Mais rien ne sortait. Kensi n'avait pas eut le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire et observa donc entre les barreaux de la balustrade de l'escalier.

-Marty parle-nous. Bon très bien, je vais appeler tes parents.

-Non, cria-t-il. Ne les appelez pas.

Il regarda Julia, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Je suis partit de chez moi. Ils le savent.

-Alors raconte-moi tout, ou je te ramène.

-Hey, mon grand, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Donald s'approcha de lui mais le garçon recula plus loin sur le canapé.

-Dis leur ou c'est moi qui le fais, intervint Kensi. Tu aurais du me laisser prévenir ma mère la première fois.

-Kensi ?

Elle fixa son ami et ses parents firent de même. Mais même si sa bouche s'ouvrait, aucun mot n'en sortit.

-Son père le frappe.

Julia et Donald furent choqués, ils leurs fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler ce que venait de dévoiler leur fille. Julia lui tendit la main qu'il prit, elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et lui servit un chocolat chaud.

-Je vais y aller et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! s'emporta Donald.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne méthode.

-Et bien on verra et s'il ne comprend pas on le dénoncera. En faite je vais commencer par là. Viens Marty.

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, on va aller voir la police et ils vont arrêter ton père, il ira en prison et il ne te touchera plus jamais.

-Tu veux que tout ça s'arrête ? demanda doucement Julia.

-Et maman ?

-Et bien tu vivras avec elle. Elle n'y est pour rien, n'est-ce pas.

-Non.

-Bon, je t'emmène, tu entre discrètement et tu emmène des affaires et ta mère d'accord ? Et moi j'occupe ton père.

-Il doit dormir maintenant, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours. Je préfère y aller tout seul.

-Si il y a le moindre problème je ne serais pas loin.

Marty acquiesça. Il prit une grande inspiration et suivit Donald. Après leur départ Julia serra fort sa fille et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais elle réalisa que sa fille avait seulement onze ans et qu'elle ne devait pas réaliser la gravité de la situation.

Donald arrêta la voiture un peu avant la maison de Marty. Il se décida à entrer par le garage. Aucun bruit. Il fouilla dans un vieux cartons à peluche et en tira un 38. Il le cacha dans son dos. Il traversa l'allé, le garage n'était pas relié directement à la maison et entra par la porte de la cuisine.

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, pleura Linda.

-Ou il est ?

-Partit et on va partir loin de toi, hurla-t-elle à son mari.

Un bruit étrange retenti dans le salon, Marty se précipita et se cacha derrière le mur.

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Linda était à genou, Gordon se tenait devant elle, son fusil pointé sur elle.

-La touche pas ! intervint Marty pointant son arme sur son père.

Sa main tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait, il priait pour que Donald arrive vite.

Mais il était occupé ailleurs. A croire que tout avait été fait exprès. Lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher de la maison il vit les enfants du quartier jouer au baseball. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est l'enfant qui traversa pour récupérer la balle. Il pila et ne le vit plus. Il sortit paniqué de la voiture. Ses pensés étaient tellement occupé par Marty qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à son environnement.

-ça va petit ?

-Ma jambe, gémit l'enfant.

Un coup de feu retentit. Donald regarda en direction de la maison des Brandel.

-Occupez-vous de lui !

Il courut le plus vite qu'il put tout en prévenant la police. En entrant dans la maison, il entendit un autre coup de feu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Marty se tenait devant lui, tremblant, l'arme entre ses mains. Linda était en pleure non loin de son mari qui était allongé par terre, une balle dans l'épaule droite. Donald s'approcha de l'enfant et marcha dans quelque chose de poisseux. Du sang, celui de Marty. Il remarqua alors la tâche de sang au dessus de son cœur. Le sien s'arrêta.

-Donne-moi ça.

Mais Marty n'entendit pas, alors le militaire saisit l'arme et la désarma pour la laisser tomber loin d'eux. Les sirènes de police retentirent au loin.

-Marty parle moi ?

Mais il était en état de choc. Linda ne était en pleure et ne bougeait plus, elle regardait Gordon qui était surement trop ivre pour se relevé après que son fils lui ai tiré dessus. Marty tomba et perdit connaissance.

La police entra et Donald expliqua tout puis une ambulance embarqua des policiers et Gordon. Marty partit avec sa mère, Donald fut garder par la police.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

Quelques jours passèrent et Kensi put aller voir son ami hospitalisé à l'hôpital pour enfant de LA.

-Salut, dit-elle joyeusement.

Mais son ami ne la regarda même pas. Kensi lui parla de ce qu'il avait raté à l'école et des préparatifs de Noël. La seule chose qu'elle vit était les larmes de Marty. Kensi ne put en supporter plus et sortit. Une infirmière était entrain d'expliquer l'état de l'enfant aux parents de Kensi.

-Il a eut de la chance, la balle n'a fait que cassé le bras. Mais elle n'est pas passée loin.

-Pourquoi il ne parle pas ? demanda Kensi.

-Il est en état de choc. C'est normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras comme avant.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de lui.

-Et sa mère ? interrogea Julia.

-Et bien pour l'instant vous êtes ses seules visiteurs. Mise à par les services sociaux.

La famille Blye continua ses visites. Ils apprirent que Linda Brandel était sortit et que celle de Marty était pour bientôt, mais le psychologue n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui. Julia arriva avec sa fille peu de temps avant Noël. Elles tombèrent sur un psychologue pour enfant qui essayait de le faire parler, mais il désespérait.

-Je peux essayer, demanda Julia.

Il lui céda sa place et les filles vinrent s'assoir sur le lit du garçon.

-Alors Marty comment tu te sens aujourd'hui.

Il haussa les épaules en la fixant.

-Qu'en est-ce que je vais sortir ?

-Quand tu me diras tout, expliqua le psy.

-Je veux rien vous dire.

-Mais ça te fera du bien.

-Je vais bien, s'énerva Marty.

-Tu as tiré sur ton père, je ne pense pas que tu aille bien.

-J'aurais du le faire avant, lâcha-t-il.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pourquoi je regretterais ?

Marty s'énerva visiblement, il serait le point.

-Je pense qu'il devrait pouvoir sortir pour passer Noël avec sa mère, dit Julia.

-On peut les inviter, proposa Kensi.

-Vous voyez il ne sera pas seul.

Le psychologue abdiqua et partit.

Noël se passa calment, Linda était encore sous antidépresseur. Mais Marty jouait comme avant avec Kensi. Par contre la nuit était un calvaire pour lui. Il ne dormait qu'avec des somnifères.

Marty avait déménagé dans un petit appartement peu de temps après le nouvel an et les deux enfants continuaient à se voir après l'école comme à leur habitude. Mais en février Kensi lui annonça que son père allait travailler à Seattle et qu'il partait dans deux mois. Au départ Marty lui avait fait la tête mais il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Julia et Donald aidait le plus possible Linda. La plupart du temps en gardant son fils. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout ça.

Puis vint ce fameux jour d'avril où vint le temps des aux-revoirs. Linda avait emmené Marty jusqu'à la base de camp Lejeune.

-Je veux pas que tu partes, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, commença Marty. Je vais faire comment sans toi ?

-Je veux rester.

Kensi commença à pleurer. Ils se serrèrent fort.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous garderons le contact et puis vous pourrez vous voir pendant les vacances Seattle n'est pas très loin, les rassura Julia.

-A bientôt alors, dis Marty les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, se résolu Kensi.

Elle dut monter dans la voiture car les transporteurs en avaient assez d'attendre. Elle fit de grand geste à son ami qui fit de même.

Les deux enfants gardèrent contact peu de temps. Au départ il se voyait une fois par vacances puis l'année suivante, deux fois. Puis plus rien. Ils avaient changé et ne partageaient plus comme avant.

Jusqu'aux fameux jours où ils se rencontrèrent au club de combat. Ils s'étaient tout de suite reconnu. Ils se fixèrent un long moment et se retrouvèrent le soir après l'enquête.

-ça me fait plaisir de te voir Marty, sourit Kensi en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est surtout bizarre.

-J'aurais tellement voulu rester avec toi ici.

-Tu n'as pas eut tellement le choix, et puis les relations à distance ça ne fonctionne jamais.

Il lui sourit et elle culpabilisait moins. Ils discutèrent longuement de leurs passés respectifs, surtout celui de Kensi. Mais quand Kensi voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé pour lui, il se ferma.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas fais grand-chose.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas me mentir ! Et ta mère.

Il la regarda tristement.

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Il lui sourit en se souvenant qu'à un moment de sa vie, elle était la seule à qui il pouvait tout dire.

-C'est compliqué, commença-t-il.

Mais en voyant le regard amical de Kensi, il ne put lui mentir plus longtemps :

-Ma mère est dans une maison de repos. Elle a essayé de se suicider à cause de sa dépression.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis allé en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ma majorité.

-J'aurais du être là pour toi.

Il lui sourit et Kensi se blotti contre lui.

-Pardonne-moi.

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Et maintenant on est de nouveau ensemble.

-Et je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi.

Deeks déposa un baiser sur son front. Les deux enfants s'étaient enfin retrouvés, comme avant et ne comptait pas se lâcher.

Quelques mois plus tard ils décidèrent de commencer une relation amoureuse et de voir où tout cette histoire les mèneras.


End file.
